The present invention disclosed herein relates to a plasma generating apparatus using mutual inductive coupling and a substrate treating apparatus including the same.
A process of manufacturing a semiconductor, a display device, a solar cell and the like includes a process of treating a substrate using plasma. For instance, an etching apparatus for dry etching or an ashing apparatus for ashing, which is used in a semiconductor manufacturing process, includes a chamber for generating plasma, and a substrate may be etched or ashed by the plasma.
Such a substrate treating apparatus applies a time-varying current to a coil installed in a chamber to induce an electromagnetic field in the chamber, and generates plasma from a gas supplied to the chamber by using the induced electromagnetic field.
Recently, a process of treating a large-area substrate with a diameter of about 450 mm is introduced, and thus a process yield loss becomes a big issue. Especially, plasma is required to be uniformly generated over a chamber to increase a yield of a plasma process. However, a plasma generating apparatus having a single induction coil structure has a limitation in that the coil has an input terminal voltage higher than a ground voltage and thus a voltage is non-uniformly distributed over the coil, causing plasma to be non-uniformly generated in a chamber.